


The Angel of Dan's Apartment

by Kymera219



Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Episode: s03e20 The Angel of San Bernardino, F/F, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, dan has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: AU: of The Angel of San Bernardino. Dan talks to Lucifer in the interrogation room instead of Chloe, then takes him home with him to get some sleep. The truth about Lucifer's nature is revealed, along with feelings Dan's kept hiddenPrompt : “I love you.” from the Douchifer Pride March 2020 collection
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, Chloe Decker/Mazikeen, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679872
Comments: 16
Kudos: 219
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	The Angel of Dan's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts), [Mariamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariamu/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



> For my favorite Douchifer loving friends FluffyGlitterPantsDragon and R_Rolling

"I CAN'T SLEEP!" Lucifer shouted as he slammed his hands on the desk. A pin drop could have been heard during the deadly silence that followed.

"Detective, I can't sleep" he said in a defeated voice.

From across the room, Dan could see Chloe was about to explode with anger. He quickly walked over and guided Lucifer to an empty interrogation room, shutting the door behind them.

Dan turned around to look at the distraught devil. "Okay, Luce, what's going on man?" He didn't stop to think about why he'd just used that nickname for the other man. 

"You wouldn't understand, it's my wings, they're back!". Lucifer was frantic,"My father's manipulating me again, making me do things that I wouldn't normally do!".

"Okay, I am not even going to try and unpack all of that," Dan said as he held up his hands in a placating gesture, "but maybe I can help".

"I don't see how, Daniel"

"It's simple," Dan told him,"You're going to come home with me, right now, and get some sleep. I'll keep watch over you and stop whatever craziness you think is happening".

Lucifer studied him for a moment. "Why would you want to help me?".

"Because I...", what was Dan supposed to say? 

_ Because I can't stand to see you upset? Because I can't handle seeing how much it breaks you when Chloe shoves Pierce in your face? Because it tears me apart being so close and not able to touch you? _

No, Lucifer definitely would not appreciate hearing any of that right now.

"Because...I'm your friend," Dan finally said,"and friends help each other out".

"Very well," Lucifer sighed, "It's not as though anything else has helped lately".

***************

Dan turned the key and opened the door to his apartment, allowing Lucifer to step inside first. It was about a third of the size of the penthouse, but cozy nevertheless. 

Dan directed the exhausted devil to his own bedroom, not trusting that the twin bed in Trixie's room would fit Lucifer's large frame.

He dug through his wardrobe and got out a pair of black shorts to give him. "Here you go, Luce, I think these will fit," Dan told him.

He went to walk back out of the room when Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder. "Daniel....thank you"

Dan turned around and smiled at him, "It's no trouble, Luce, you just get some rest. I'll watch over you".

With that, Dan walked out of the bedroom and shut the door. Once he was alone, Lucifer stripped down to his underwear, slipped on the borrowed shorts, and crashed the minute his head hit the pillow.

***************

Dan was sitting in his living room, watching TV, and trying not to think about the other man sleeping a few feet away. 

He could admit, if only to himself, that he'd been attracted to Lucifer since the moment they met. For every time that Dan wanted to throttle the man, there were even more times he wanted to kiss him senseless.

One of the reasons his marriage went downhill long before Palmetto, was because he kept denying a part of himself and what he wanted. He was attracted to Chloe, especially her dominate alpha male personality, but he just couldn't feel that all consuming passion for his wife like he should have. So he buried himself in work, in turn burying everything else in his life.

Then there was Charlotte, that was a weird time. The sex was great and she did rouse him in new ways(at least until her personality changed after that beach incident).

But Lucifer, oh God, Lucifer made his blood sing. Just gazing at the consultant spread a fire through his veins that dwarfed all of his previous relationships. Too bad Lucifer only seemed to have eyes for Chloe. Seriously, what did she have that he didn't?

"Aaand I'm officially jealous of my ex-wife," Dan groaned as he tossed his head back in frustration, "this is my life now".

He was interrupted fromhis spiraling by soft whimpers coming from the bedroom. Dan got up and went over to bedroom door, opening it slowly. Lucifer was laying on the bed, shaking and murmuring in a foreign language.

He went over and sat by Lucifer, rubbing his back.

"Sshhh, it's okay Luce," Dan whispered," I've got you".

He noticed that Lucifer's back no longer held those jagged scars he'd seen at the bath house.

'Must have one hell of a plastic surgeon,'  Dan thought. He noticed that there was something odd in the movement of Lucifer's shoulder blades. Curious, he pressed down and....

POOMF! An explosion of white shot out and knocked Dan into the bedroom wall. He shook his head to clear the daze, and his jaw dropped at the sight of two brilliant white wings coming out of Lucifer's back.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Lucifer startled awake at Dan's yell. He looked around confused, then noticed his wings were out and Dan was staring at them.

"Oh...bugger".

****************

The two men sat on the bed staring at each other, an awkward silence permeating the room. 

Dan decided to break the tension first. "So....not a method actor?".

"Fraid not, Daniel," Lucifer replied.

"Why are you on Earth?" Dan asked.

"I'm retired"

"and you picked LA?" 

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, " I enjoyed the pun".

Dan thought about it for a second, then started laughing hysterically.

"Oh dear," Lucifer fretted, "please tell me I haven't broken you".

"No, no," Dan gasped as he wiped tears from his eyes, " I just didn't expect the devil to be a walking dad joke".

Lucifer gave him a small grin before his brow furrowed. "Why aren't you more terrified of me?".

"I come from Spanish Catholics," Dan said frankly," My abuela's shoe is more terrifying than you".

"Remind me not to cross your abuela...or her shoe"

Dan snickered at that, then took Lucifer's hands into his own. "Seriously though, there is no part of you that's frightening to me, Devil or otherwise".

"Careful Daniel....I might start to think you like me".

"Well about that," Dan started nervously," remember that time I confronted you at Lux, and you asked me if it was you're thanks I wanted or a kiss?" 

Lucifer nodded," you told me you didn't want my thanks".

"Mhm-hmm, but I did want this," Dan said as he leaned over and pressed his lips to the devil's.

Lucifer's eyes widened, then fluttered closed as he placed his hands on either side of Daniel's face. 

The kiss deepened, and Lucifer furled his wings as he laid down on the bed, pulling the male detective on top of him. They started grinding against each other, hands exploring lean, taught muscles.

The sound of Lucifer yawning broke Dan out of his lust-induced haze. 

"Still exhausted, huh?" Dan said as he caressed Lucifer's cheek with his thumb.

Lucifer nodded, " suppose it does take a toll on one's self when they're trying not to be a sleep-flying angel vigilante".

"Why don't we work on that tomorrow, after you've had some rest". Dan told him.

"Very well," Lucifer drawled, " will.....will you stay with me?".

"Sure thing". Dan got up long enough to strip out of his clothes, then laid back down, holding Lucifer close as he pulled the comforter over them.

"Goodnight,Luce," Dan murmured.

"Goodnight Daniel, and thank you....for everything".

******************

The next morning, Dan was awoken by the sunlight streaming through his windows. He was temporarily confused as to why there was a weight against his shoulder, then he recalled the events of last night and smiled.

Lucifer was still asleep, snoring softly into his shoulder. Luckily, he'd had no more nightmares after the first one. Dan leaned over and kissed Lucifer's forehead, before gently disentangling himself and getting out of the bed.

After calling them both out of work for the day( that was bound to raise a few questions), Dan set about making some breakfast.

He'd just put the finishing touches on a plate of rum waffles, when a bleary-eyed devil stumbled into the kitchen. Dan proceeded to set a cup of coffee and a small bottle of whiskey in front of him.

Lucifer poured the alcohol into his cup and took a deep swig. "Ah, that's better. You know me so well, Daniel".

Dan chuckled and slid one of the waffle plates towards him. "Do you feel any better now that you've slept?".

"Hmm, yes," Lucifer replied before taking a bite of his food," Oh father, these are amazing! Where have you been hiding these culinary talents, Daniel?".

"Pfft, there's a lot of things you don't know about me".

"Yes," Lucifer said with a hint of wonder, "I'm starting to see that now".

Dan turned around so the devil couldn't see just how much he was blushing. "So, I requested our tech department send me the video footage of that last 'angel of San Bernardino' sighting. I figured we could go over it and try to find out who's messing with your head".

"Well, it's a relief to know it wasn't me," Lucifer huffed," can you imagine me going around saving people?".

Dan decided to keep his mouth shut about the fact that, yes, he could see that.

"So then, are we off to the precinct?" Lucifer asked. 

"No," Dan told him, " I figured we could both use a break after yesterday. I'll be able to review that footage from my laptop. Plus, I was kind of hoping I could ask you a few questions about...you know".

"Oh yes, of course," Lucifer said as he put his plate in the sink and walked over to sit on Dan's couch," fire away".

Dan walked into the bedroom first and grabbed a comforter, then came back and sat on the couch next to Lucifer, wrapping the blanket around them both. His heart did about ten-thousand leaps when the devil automatically snuggled up against him.

They sat together for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Dan spoke. "So, Amenadiel?".

"Angel, my brother, bit of a pious knobhead".

"Maze?".

"Demon," Lucifer stated as if that explained everything. In a way it kind of did.

"And Charlotte?"

"She's a bit more complicated," Lucifer stated,"You see, when that junior associate decided to turn Charlotte into a pincushion, she died and her soul went to hell. This allowed my recently escaped mum, the Goddess of all Creation, to inhabit her body. Mum recently vacated it to travel into her own universe, allowing Charlotte to come back to life".

Dan stared at him with wide-eyes. "That is both the freakiest and most sensible explanation I've ever heard".

"I get the freaky, but what part of that was sensible?".

"the part that explains why I'm no longer attracted to Charlotte," Dan told him," apparently I only liked her when you're mom was in there....because she reminded me of you".

"You know," Lucifer said as he nestled further into the other man, "I don't know whether to be flattered or horrified by that statement".

Dan chuckled as he kissed the top of Lucifer's head," maybe it's a little of both".

A ding went off on Dan's phone and he 

reached over to check it.

"Looks the footage is in," Dan said as he booted up his laptop, "let's see what we've got".

They started watching the video of the so called angel rescuing a family when Lucifer noticed something. 

"Hold on," Lucifer said, "Can you zoom in on that part?".

"Yeah, just a sec," Dan said as he hit the right keys, "Wait.....is that?"

"Yes," Lucifer growled, "I'd recognize that leather-clad backside anywhere!"

Lucifer stood up and went to fetch his clothes from the bedroom. "Come Daniel, it appears we have a traiterous demon to confront".

**************

Maze was in the process of removing the angel statue she'd placed in Lucifer's closet, when the elevator pinged.

"Well, well, well....if it isn't liar,liar, demon pants on fire!" Lucifer sneered.

"Lucifer...I...."

"Don't try to lie to me, Mazikeen!" He roared,"we know it was you pretending to be the angel and framing me for it. The question is why?"

"To get you out of the way!" Maze yelled,"Pierce wanted Chloe to stop trusting you, and I wanted both of you to leave my family alone. I figure I'd drive you nuts, kill Pierce once his mark left, then frame you so you'd have to go back to Hell. Then I could get rid of both of you".

Dan was thoroughly confused as to what the Lieutenant had to do with any of this, but then something Maze said stuck with him. "What did you mean by you wanted them to leave your family alone?".

Maze turned bright red and refused to look anywhere but the floor.

"Hold on..." Lucifer said as he was struck with an alarming epiphany, "this had nothing to do with helping Cain....it's about the detective.....you want her, don't you?".

"Of course I do!" The demon yelled," she and Trixie and I are a family. But she's never going to realize that with you two idiots screwing with her head all the time. Neither of you deserve Chloe after the way you've hurt her!".

"Wait..did Pierce do something?" Dan asked.

"You two don't know?" Both men shook their head, "He stopped by our place last night, told Chloe she wasn't worth it, then ran out".

"That bastard!" Lucifer shouted, "I'll rip his immortal arse apart!".

"Pierce is immortal?!" Dan yelped.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that part, Darling? Pierce is actually Cain, world's first murderer".

Dan sat down slowly on Lucifer's sofa. "I think I need a minute ".

Lucifer sat down next to him, putting his arm around the frazzled man.

"Did you two finally bone?" Maze asked amused.

"What are you...."

"Please," the demon rolled her eyes, "It's been obvious that Dan likes you ever since the time I left him naked in his wife's bed and he was more upset that I didn’t put him in yours. Surprised you never noticed, Lucifer".

"It appears there's a lot of things I haven't noticed, Mazikeen," Lucifer said as smiled at Dan, who blushed furiously.

"So," Dan said as he cleared his throat, "how are we supposed to stop this guy if he's immortal?"

"Well, aside from being unable to die, there is that whole Sinnerman thing...".

"There's WHAT?!" Maze and Dan shouted at the same time.

"Oh yes," Lucifer said nonchalantly,"he told me about it himself. He knew there was no way I could really prove it at the time".

"Well we definitely need to prove it now," Dan said,"I don't want that guy getting near my kid again".

"Count me in," Maze said.

"No more trying to betray and eliminate me Mazey?"

"Nah, I'm over it," she said," besides, it looks like you've got eyes for a different kind of detective".

"Right then," Lucifer cleared his throat,"we need some kind of plan".

Dan pinched his brows as he tried to formulate an idea. "We need evidence right? Considering he's a Lieutenant, searching for it within the LAPD is out. Maybe we can ask Charlotte to do some digging?".

"That's an excellent idea, Daniel!" Lucifer said proudly.

"In the meantime," Dan continued,"I think you two need to show Chloe what you really are...it's the only way she's ever going to believe anything about Pierce".

Lucifer looked at Dan uncertainly. " Daniel, not everyone takes the news as well as you did. When I showed Linda she refused to speak to me for days. What if Chloe reacts even worse?".

"I don't think she will," Dan said confidently," I know Chloe and she can handle more than you think".

"Besides," he continued as he placed a hand on Lucifer's cheek, "I'll be right there with you".

Lucifer placed his hand over Dan's and smiled softly. "Very well, if you think it's best".

He turned to look at Maze. "What say you, Mazikeen? Are you prepared for the possibility that the woman you love might run from you?".

"Might as well be," Maze sighed," Let's get this over with".

***************

Chloe was thoroughly confused. First, Lucifer goes completely off the rails from not sleeping. Then, he and Dan dissapear for the rest of the night and don't come in the next day. To top it off, her boyfriend unceremoniously dumps her, saying she's "not worth it". Now Dan's texting her to meet at the apartment, saying he and Lucifer needed to explain something important to her.

_Did I piss someone of in a past life_ ,  she thought,  _I must have right? Why else does this stuff keep happening to me_?

Chloe opened the door to her apartment, only to find Dan, Lucifer, and Maze already sitting in the living room.She noticed Lucifer looked much more put together than he did the night before, sitting next to her ex-husband in a way that was unusually close. Maze was leaning against the wall giving her an indiscernable look.

"Detective," Lucifer started, "I trust the offspring isn't present?".

"She's at a friends house for the night," Chloe said cautiously," what's going on?". 

"Recent events have come up that require I be a little more forthcoming about a few things. Now, even though I've never lied to you, this still might be a bit of a shock, but please keep in mind that I'd never hurt anyone". With that, Lucifer unfurled his large, white wings.

Chloe sat down slowly, never taking her eyes off of the feathery appendages. "So you're.....really the devil?".

"I am indeed, Detective".

"Oh God," she said, then she got hit with another realization, "OH GOD!".

"I know it's a lot, Chlo, but they're still the same people," Dan reassured her.

Chloe nodded slowly, then turned to look at Maze. "Do you have wings too?".

"No," Maze laughed, "mines a little bit different". Then half her face melted away.

Chloe stood and walked over to Maze. She gingerly put her fingertips on the withered side of Maze's jaw line..

"Does it hurt?" Chloe asked.

"No," Maze said quietly.

"I'm glad," Chloe told her, then she turned to look at Lucifer, " what happened that made you decide to show me now?".

"Well, Detective, it's about that Lieutenant of yours...."

*************

Marcus Pierce was scared. At first, he was thrilled to see that mark had dissapeared. But then he started to get worried.Lucifer was bound to find out what he'd done to Decker, and when he did he'd come after him.

It was quite possible he'd just traded hell on earth for literal hell.

He needed to get out of dodge. He started to pack up his various documents and ID's when the front door slammed open.

"Going somewhere, Cain?" Lucifer purred as he entered the room.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Pierce asked nervously. 

The devil went from playful to furious in a matter of seconds. "You hurt the Detective!".

"I got what I needed," Pierce said," my mark is gone. There was no sense dragging it out".

"Hmm....then I suppose you'll no longer be heading up that criminal empire of yours?".

"I don't need to be immortal to still be the Sinnerman," Pierce scoffed," my men will still do as I tell them".

"I see," Lucifer drawled, "well I suppose that almost wraps it all up....doesn't it Detective?".

"Wait what...."

Chloe and Dan emerged into the room, guns drawn.

"It's over, Marcus," Chloe informed him," between the confession we just got and the evidence Charlotte Richards amassed, you're going away for a long time ".

"No...."

"Oh yes," Lucifer stalked towards Pierce,"you're going to spend the remaining part of your mortal life in a cage....then once you die....you're mine ". 

Lucifer's eyes flashed red, causing Pierce to back up in fear. In trying to escape the devil, he hadn't noticed how close he was to the railing on the balcony. He made the wrong move and went over, falling several stories to his death on the ground below.

The trio rushed to look over the railing, and saw the corpse of their former Lieutenant.

"We'll that was anti-climatic," Lucifer complained,"anyone up for splattergories?".

Chloe rolled her eyes while Dan facepalmed.

**************

After awhile, things got back to some semblance of normal.

Chloe, after dealing with one blow too many, took a leave of absence for a couple months. She, Trixie, and Maze decided to backpack through Europe. Dan had laughed when Trixie sent him a picture of her giving a thumbs up by the eiffel tower while Maze and Chloe kissed in the background.

Lucifer, for the most part, started living with Dan.Despite his lover's "horrendous alcohol selection", he felt more at home in the small apartment than he ever had in the penthouse.

On one particular night, they were laying in bed,discussing the more Celestial aspects surrounding Dan's life.

"So you're dad told Amenadiel to bless Chloe's parents?" Dan asked.

"Mmm-hmmm..." Lucifer replied, "I thought at first it was to manipulate my feelings, but I don't believe that now".

"Why is that?" Dan asked 

Lucifer put his hand on Dan's cheek. "Because I fell in love with you, all on my own.....no dad made miracle can change that".

Dan felt his entire being light up. "I love you too, Luce, now come here". He pulled Lucifer into a passionate kiss.

The rest of the night was filled with the sounds of Daniel making love to the angel in his apartment.


End file.
